The Mysterious Happenings of a Friday Night
by Holz9364
Summary: Jane overhears a conversation between the team about something they are doing on Friday Night & he gets curious... Kinda J/L.


**The Mysterious Happenings of a Friday Night**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

_**A/N - Just a little bit of fun, so if it's a little OOC its because its hard to write something this crazy and keep the characters completely in character, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Patrick Jane had been accustomed to the way things worked in the CBI. Every day he would do his thing, be annoying, cause trouble, annoy Lisbon and close cases. At night the team would go home, in a certain order of course, Cho would leave first and then Rigsby, 5 minutes later Grace left and it was obvious that they were both going to the same place. Then Lisbon would leave, much later than the others, he would lie on his couch and hear her keyboard until the late hours of the night and occasionally the early hours of the morning. On other occasions he would lie on the couch in her office as she did her paperwork, they wouldn't speak much, but they would have the comfort of not being alone.

The one time this cycle, as it were, changed was a Friday night. Unless they were working a case Friday nights worked differently than other weeknights. The team would leave, at the accustomed time, 6pm, in their usual slots. Lisbon however, didn't stay late on a Friday night, ever. There had been one night when Lisbon _had_ stayed late, they didn't have a case and everyone else left, but she stayed, just that once, the day after Bosco died.

So Jane was alone on a Friday night, he used this time to think, to let his mind wonder because he knew he wouldn't be interrupted, not that Lisbon was a bad interruption…ah the joys of mind wondering. It had never occurred to Jane that the reason Lisbon didn't stay on a Friday night was a complex one, not once, he just automatically assumed she liked to go home, watch some cheesy movies, read some cheesy books and have a glass of wine and some chocolate ice cream on a Friday night.

Therefore Lisbons leaving early on a Friday night had not once fazed him. Nope, not at all. Until that is, one Friday afternoon.

Jane had gone out to get some snacks and coffee for the Agents and when he returned he saw a rather peculiar scene. All 4 Agents were sitting closely together and talking. Jane, being the sneaky bloke he is, made sure he was close enough to see and hear them but without the team being able to notice him.

"Do you think we should invite Jane tonight?" Van Pelt asked the other three.

Rigsby scoffed, "He'd just make fun of us, like he always does."

Lisbon bit her lip, "I don't think it's his thing at all." She admitted.

"But he's bound to wonder what we all do on a Friday night." Van Pelt argued.

Lisbon chuckled, "I don't think it's crossed his mind to be honest with you Grace, the only person who leaves any earlier than normal on a Friday night is me and he probably just thinks I go home to my dog, ice cream and wine."

"That's what you do on a Saturday night." Cho deadpanned and Lisbon laughed, "Exactly, he doesn't read us as well as he thinks he does."

"I just think we need to include him more." Van Pelt interrupted, "I mean he's been here for 2 and a half years now and we haven't invited him once. I consider him a close friend and I think he should be included."

Lisbon cocked her head at Van Pelt, "It has nothing to do with us not liking him Grace, we are all close friends with Jane, in fact he's my best friend, I just really can't see him joining in, he'll think its stupid and, like Rigsby said, he'll just tease us."

Van Pelt sighed, she was defeated, "What do you think Cho?" She asked the Korean man.

Cho shrugged, "He probably won't like it." He said, agreeing with Lisbon, as he pretty much always did.

Three against one, there was no point arguing her point any further, "Alright then." She said.

"Its my turn tonight isn't it?" Lisbon asked and Rigsby nodded, "Yep, it was my place last weekend."

"I need to swing by my brother's house after work so shall we say 7.30?" Lisbon asked as she stood up from her perch on Van Pelts desk, the others all nodded and Lisbon smiled, "Alright then, now we'd better get back to work before Jane gets back."

The others agreed and made their way to their respective desks, Jane waited a couple of minutes and then walked in, he smiled at the team and gave them their coffee and doughnuts, he took a pink frosted one out of the bag and made his way to Lisbons office with it.

If he was going to get information out of anyone he knew it would be easiest to get it out of Lisbon, after all, she couldn't deny his sexy boyish grin.

"Coffee and doughnut delivery service." Jane said with a charming smile as he walked into her office.

Lisbon looked up with a grin, "Thanks Jane." She said as she took a bite out of the doughnut and placed the coffee on her desk.

Jane sat down in the chair opposite her desk and Lisbon raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want?" She asked.

Jane just shrugged, "Do you have plans for tonight?" He asked, his tactic was kind of mean, but it would work, he knew it would.

Lisbon frowned slightly at him, "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

Jane smiled, "I heard they finally opened that new Chinese place in San Francisco." He said casually, he knew for a fact Lisbon loved Chinese food.

Lisbons eyes widened, "Are you asking me on a…date?" She asked, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"That depends if you want it to be a date or not." Jane said as he crossed his arms and leant back in the chair.

Lisbon opened her mouth without speaking a few times and then her face fell, "I…I have plans for tonight." She admitted.

So she really did want to go on a date with him? Hmm, that was interesting. He made a mental note to store that piece of information for further use.

"You're turning me down for a night in with your dog and a cheesy love film? You wound me Lisbon." He said with a chuckle as he stood up and placed his hand over his heart.

Lisbons blush deepened, "No, I really have plans. I have some friends coming over."

Jane just smiled and walked out of the room, looking very unconvinced as to why she had turned down his date. As he walked over to his couch he cursed inwardly, all he'd found out from that little trip to Lisbons office was that Lisbon wanted to go on a date with him and that for some reason the team were all going to Lisbons tonight…

It wouldn't be something as simple as a movie night; he'd been to a few of them with the team so there would be no reason for them not to invite him. What could they possibly be doing that wasn't 'his thing'? Were they getting together to play drinking games or something? That would make sense, he didn't really drink much but Lisbon was a recovering alcoholic, or at least she had problems with alcohol so he couldn't see her going out and getting totally drunk every Friday night. Maybe they played board games and didn't want to invite him because he always won, but no, that would be too boring for them. Or maybe they had a poker night and didn't invite him because he was an annoying cheat? But it still didn't explain why they had said it wasn't his thing. How would they know what was and wasn't his thing if they had never invited him? And why would he tease them? What on Earth did they do on a Friday night?

Jane made a vow to find out so when the team left that night, Cho first exactly on 6pm. Then Rigsby a few minutes later and Van Pelt at 6.10pm. Jane stood up, walking to Lisbons office; he walked in, without knocking as usual and found her getting her coat on.

He smiled at her, "I'll walk you to the parking lot my lady." He said with a wink.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush by pulling her coat up high, but Jane saw it. When she had grabbed her bag and locked her office they stepped into the elevator together.

"You're leaving early." Lisbon remarked, she was still looking at him with suspicious eyes.

Jane shrugged, "I think I might go back to my apartment tonight and eat Chinese take out alone." He shot her a look and she rolled her eyes, "I really do have plans and its not like you were being serious about the date thing anyway." She said.

Jane frowned a little, he _had _only asked to get information out of her, but still, he would enjoy a date with Lisbon…but he wasn't going to get into that at the moment. Playing his little façade of the charmer he grinned, "Whether I was or wasn't you shall never know my dear." He said simply as the elevator doors pinged open. He gestured for her to go first and shaking her head at him she did so, "Oh you're such a gentleman Mr. Jane." She said sarcastically as she walked towards her car. Jane chuckled, "See you on Monday Lisbon!" He called across to her as he reached his own car. She waved quickly at him, got in her car and sped away.

Jane got into his car and followed her, subtly of course, there were three or four cars between them. As Jane followed Lisbon it became clear she wasn't heading for her apartment and 10 minutes later he found himself outside of the supermarket.

He waited in a lay-by as Lisbon parked in the car park and hurried in, 15 minutes later she came out with a case of beer and two bottles of wine…okay maybe he was wrong about Lisbon not getting drunk every Friday night and that made him worried. She had a problem with alcohol, she didn't want to end up like her Dad, Jane didn't want to see her end up like her Dad.

Lisbon started up her car again and Jane let a few other cars get in front of him before he pulled away, he felt like a stalker, he was following his Boss…it was more than a little creepy.

He followed Lisbon to a house, obviously her brothers about 10 minutes away and waited until she came back out, she frowned and looked around before she got in her car, but to Janes relief she didn't spot his car parked on the corner. She drove away again, and again, Jane began following her. This time they were on their way back to her apartment.

Jane pulled up a little away from her apartment and turned off the engine. He checked his watch, it was 7.15pm. They had said half past 7 right? So the others would be arriving soon.

Was it sad that he went to this much bother just to find out what they were doing without him? Well he was a curious guy and he knew if he asked them about it they'd know he'd been eavesdropping and Lisbon would kill him or hurt him badly. So really, this _was _his only option in the process of discovering the mystery of the SCU teams Friday night happenings.

Yeah, that was it, he was going about this as a detective would. He wasn't being a creepy stalker, he was being a detective. The thought made Jane feel a little better and at that moment a car pulled up, a car Jane recognised as Cho's. Sure enough Cho got out and walked down the path to Lisbons apartment.

Only 2 minutes later another car pulled up, Van Pelts car and out stepped, oh what a surprise, Van Pelt _and _Rigsby. They also walked down the path and Jane decided to wait a little while before he snooped around by Lisbons apartment block.

Once 20 minutes had passed Jane got out of his car and walked down the path, the curtains in Lisbons living room were closed so Jane snuck around the side of the building and looked into the other windows, the bedroom was empty…thankfully or he would have been seriously worried about what they did on a Friday night so Jane snuck further around to the back of the building and walked past the bathroom window with its stain glass windowpane. He walked to the other side of the building where the dining room window and further down another window to the living room were blocked with heavy curtains pulled.

At that point Jane stopped and thought for a moment, the only way he could find out what on Earth was happening in there was by going in and the only way to do that without some form of pain from Lisbon for breaking into her house was via the main door. Braving himself for whatever Lisbon could throw at him Jane walked around to the front door and rang the bell, he was going in.

However getting into the apartment was a lot easier than he'd expected. The first reason for this was the fact that Lisbon didn't answer the door, Van Pelt did. Jane grinned, "Oh Hello Grace, can I come in?" He asked, walking past her before she had a chance to answer.

Slightly gobsmacked at the fact he'd just turned up on Lisbons doorstep and not batted an eye when she answered the door, Van Pelt stood for a few seconds before she realised that the door was wide open.

Snapping out of it she shut the door and followed Jane into the living room.

When Jane saw what they did on a Friday night, the reason they didn't invite him became a little silly.

Standing in front of the widescreen TV on Lisbons wall, were Cho and Lisbon. Each with a microphone in their hands, battling it out to get the highest score to "More Than a Feeling" by Boston.

Rigsby glanced up at Jane from his spot on the sofa with a bottle of beer and Van Pelt eyed him warily, why were they so sure he would insult and tease them for this? It looked like so much fun, it had been a long time since he had played 'Singstar' in fact he didn't even have a PS2 anymore.

Cho and Lisbon finished the song, Lisbon grinned, "I win, again!" She said, taking a drink from the wine she'd been holding in her other hand. It was only then that the two of them spotted Jane standing there, smiling at them, well smiling at Lisbon really.

Chos expression didn't change, but Lisbon frowned, "Uh…why are you here Jane?" She asked.

Jane grinned, "Well I accidentally overheard your discussion earlier and I wanted to find out what you guys did on a Friday night that was so bad you couldn't possibly tell me because it wasn't 'my thing' so I…I followed you home." He finished, a little sheepishly.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, "You followed me home?"

Jane nodded and Cho said, in his usual tone of voice, "That's creepy."

Rigsby agreed, "Yeah, kind of like you're a stalker or something." He piped up

Lisbon smirked as Jane blushed a little, "Well I don't see whats so bad about karaoke nights, I loved Singstar before…well you know, I sold all my possessions and moved away from Malibu."

The others seemed a little surprised, "We didn't think you'd want to join in." Lisbon said and the others nodded, well except Van Pelt.

"I did say we should invite you but the others thought you'd just find it funny and laugh at us." She told him.

Jane shrugged, "Well I haven't laughed yet, it depends how bad Rigsby is."

Lisbon laughed, "You'd be surprised, he's got the second highest record on "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler, the highest score is still mine though." She shot a grin Rigsbys way just to rub it in.

"Well add Jane to the party then." Van Pelt said to Rigsby who seemed to be in charge of the controller, Rigsby went back to the main menu and set the teams.

"Alright, Boss you're the best so you get the newbie. Jane and Lisbon against me, Grace and Cho." Rigsby said as he confirmed the settings.

Lisbon just laughed, "I could win against all three of you on my own." She teased.

Jane laughed with her and sat down on the sofa to watch Lisbon and Van Pelt sing for the highest score to "I'd Do Anything for Love" by Meatloaf.

He was glad that he had gone to so much hassle to be here because for the first time since he had lost his family he felt as though he belonged somewhere, that he was part of something, that he had true friends again. The team were the closest thing he had to a family, Van Pelt like a little sister and Cho and Rigsby like brothers. Lisbon on the other hand…well he couldn't think of her as a family member, that would be slightly wrong, but she was his best friend and maybe one day she'd be more than that. He didn't know for sure but what he did know for sure was how he'd be spending his Friday nights from now on!

_**

* * *

THE END.**_

_**A/N - Just something that popped into my head when I was playing Singstar with my friend last night. I hope it wasn't OOC but reading it back I think it is a little, oh well.**_

_**I hope you liked the fic, thanks for reading! xxx**_


End file.
